Never Give In, Never Back Down
by xxilovekendallschmidtxx
Summary: The boys of Big Time Rush are in their first year of high school... can they make it through when they have to deal with bullies every day? No, I couldn't stay away from fanfiction for too long :)


**A/N: Hi. I'm back. I'm not sure when I'm gonna be able to write slash again, but at least I'm back to being able to read it. I'm getting better. And I'm sorry for that, guys.**

Anyway, I'm back to my old, clean writing style from my other account. At least for right now. Plus, I just found this sitting in my old Google Drive account. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did, why would I be sitting here writing this?

Freshman year for best friends Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell was not easy. Sure, they were the stars of their school's hockey team, but that was about all they had going for them. Or at least it was when it came to the bullies.

To them, Kendall was cool enough, but too nice and sweet. James was too obsessed with his looks. Carlos wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Logan was just the opposite: the school nerd.

So the four boys went through school together, constantly being teased and picked on by the cooler boys.

Kendall Knight was in gym class. They were playing floor hockey, and Kendall's team was losing. At the end of the game, he told everyone they were great today.

"Coming from you," Dylan said as he walked past him. He went to sit with his friends.

Dylan was a boy slightly taller than Kendall, and definitely more muscular. He had short and bright blonde hair, small blue eyes, sports goggles (instead of glasses, which he was too cool for), and red and black braces.

Kendall called back, "What's that supposed to mean?" He walked over to Dylan with an angry face.

"Oh no!" Dylan mocked horror. "It's Kendall! Help me, guys! Kendall Knight is coming for me!" He got laughs from the rest of the team. Kendall was confused when Dylan stood up, walked over to where Kendall was standing, and punched him in the face. "Whatcha gonna do about it Mr. Goody Goody? Huh?" Dylan taunted Kendall menacingly.

Kendall knew he was just looking for a reaction. He started to walk to the teacher, but Dylan yelled loudly, "Awww, is little Kendall gonna go tell on me? That's so cute!" Kendall walked back.

"Look," he started, "I don't want any trouble-"

Dylan interrupted him, "You never want any trouble. But that's okay. The world needs chickens." Here it was again; the daily "chicken" remark.

Kendall attempted to make a comeback. "Yeah? Well... I'm not one of them..." He mentally face-palmed himself for that one.

The team looked confused by his response. He heard one girl say to a friend, "Oh my gosh, what a loser!" There were murmurs of "he is such a dork" and "when will this kid learn?"

Dylan raised his fists and teased the smaller boy some more. "You lookin' for a fight, big boy?" Then he turned back to the team and said, "This kid wants to fight me! Should we show him what happens when babies try to fight me?" One of his cronies shoved him toward Kendall. He punched Kendall in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground, clutching his ribs and gasping for air.

The teacher blew the whistle to go back into the locker rooms. Dylan climbed on top of Kendall's chest. He looked down and uttered his parting words: "Later, loser." He got off of him, and Kendall had to try hard to fill his lungs again. "Wimp," the tall boy muttered as he turned to walk back to the locker room, leaving Kendall laying there alone. Helpless.

James was walking through the halls one afternoon as he always did. Two older boys, Alex and David, snuck up behind him and grabbed his backpack. They pulled him by his bag into a less crowded part of the hallway, then took it off his back. He tried to snatch it from them, but David pushed him and knocked him to the ground.

Alex, a popular sophomore, was busy looking through James' backpack. He went through the outer pocket and found James' mirror. "Stop it!" James screamed in a high-pitched voice, but Alex dramatically dropped it in the trash can.

James tried to get up, but David pushed him down again, harder this time. He placed his foot on James' hair to keep him from moving his head.

Alex pulled a pair of scissors out of the bag. "Ah, look what we have here," he said in a threatening tone. He walked over to James and kneeled down by his head. James bit his lip to stop himself from crying. "Oh, you baby!" David teased.

"More like fag," said Alex. David held James' arms in place while Alex cut his perfect hair. Now, the entire front was crooked.

They let him get up finally, but when he tried to escape, they pushed him into a corner. Alex came toward him slowly, puckering his lips and making kissy noises. "Come on, James. You know you want to." He reached down and grabbed his "package" and shook it a few times. "You want some of this, faggot? Come get it!"

James was now trapped in a corner with Alex keeping him from escaping. Luckily the bell rang. Alex punched him in the gut, and he fell to the ground. He ruffled James' crooked hair before he walked away and said, "Later, lover boy," with one last kissy noise. He and David walked away, laughing while James laid in the corner, crying.

It was lunchtime. Carlos was in line to buy lunch and was, as usual, wearing his beloved helmet. Unfortunately, Luke, his sworn enemy, got in line behind him. At first, nothing happened between the two. But eventually Luke got bored and swiped the helmet off Carlos' head.

"Give it back!" Carlos demanded. But instead, Luke gave it to the girl behind him and whispered, "Pass it on." Then he turned to Carlos and said, "I'm afraid that's gonna have to be a negative."

"Give it back, Luke," he said threateningly.

"Did you not understand me?" he asked. He had a realization. "Oh, that's right. I forgot I was talking to Carlos Garcia. I said 'no', you idiot!"

Carlos crossed his arms and made a pouty face. "Give. It. Back."

"Gosh, are those the only words you know how to say? I guess you're an even bigger moron than I thought." Luke turned back to the line, surprised to see that the helmet had gotten pretty far. He shouted, "I guess nobody ever taught poor Carly here how to talk."

Carlos tackled him to the ground, but Luke, being much stronger, was able to push him over. "I should've known," he said as he stood up and brushed himself off, "The stupid ones are always the most violent."

Carlos stood up and got right in Luke's face. "Look, if you want a fight, you got yourself a fight, buddy. Bring it on."

Luke gasped in fake shock. "Wow, you learn so fast!" he said in a baby voice. "I'm so proud of you for learning how to talk! Who's a good boy?" He pinched his cheeks for emphasis.

That's when Carlos completely lost it. He tackled Luke to the ground and started to punch him repeatedly in the gut. "Ugh! Carlos! Get off of me!" Luke's yelling was loud enough to make the lunch aid came over and break up the fight...

A small and shy boy sat at a table alone in study hall, trying to complete the book report that was due next week. This boy was, of course, Logan Mitchell. Suddenly, a large ginger-haired boy appeared behind him- named Kyle, along with his smaller Latino friend, Nico.

Logan sensed them behind him before he saw their shadows. "L-leave me alone, please," he stammered out. Being bullies, they had no reason to listen to him. Matt reached over and grabbed the 10 page book report.****

"Looks good," said Kyle, handing the report off to Nico. "Put it in the bag." Nico walked over to a bag filled with papers that had been stolen from all of the nerds in the school. "What else do we have here?" He inspected the entire table. "Nothing else here. Oh well. Nic, you do the honors."

Nico nodded his head and did as he was told. He walked straight up to Logan and punched him in the gut, causing the weak boy to fall to his knees. "There's more where that came from if you don't do my math homework," he said in a voice that was still going through puberty.

"Hey, and my science project!" Kyle added.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, I have a woodshop project due tomorrow. Make me a bird house," Nico said. "And make sure you get it to me by 3rd period, or there'll be trouble, punk!"

They walked away, leaving the small boy crouching on his knees, trying to regain the strength to get up from the floor.****

A/N: So yeah, that happened. Sorry the Logan part was a little short. Also, if you were offended by the words used in the James part, I'm sorry. Those words make me so angry, I was just using them for the purpose of making a point. So umm yah. See you guys soon!


End file.
